<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cannot break us, not with a thousand swords [accessible version] by AlexSeanchai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965367">cannot break us, not with a thousand swords [accessible version]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai'>AlexSeanchai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Marriage Proposal, Podfic Welcome, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, The Princess Bride References, accessible version</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Are you kidding? Fencing. Fighting. Torture. Revenge. Giants. Monsters. Chases. Escapes. True love. Miracles.</i> </p><p>Guess Ladybug and Chat Noir like <i>The Princess Bride</i> too—to Alya's delight and those of the Ladyblog's Tumblr followers. Emphasis on <em>bride</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cannot break us, not with a thousand swords [accessible version]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563401">Marinette, playing with photoshop to amuse her partner</a> by alexseanchai.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for viewing with creator style OFF; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964320">here is the fancy-CSS version</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
</p>
</div><p>[image: nine-panel What People Think I Do vs What I Really Do meme. Header: "CHAT NOIR". On either side is a yin-yang symbol; one side is black and red with Ladybug's signature ladybug icon for the dot; the other side is gray and white with Chat Noir's signature paw print icon for the dot. Each panel is individually described below.]</p><p>1: what your family think you do: Princess Buttercup being presented to the people of Florin, who kneel to her.</p><p>2: what your friends think you do: Inigo Montoya, hair wet from being dunked in water to sober up, saying "Don't bother me with trifles."</p><p>3: what Hawkmoth thinks you do: Vizzini (with Buttercup's shoulder visible behind him), quoting "Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line!"</p><p>4: what Paris thinks you do: the Man in Black climbing the Cliffs of Insanity, saying "I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks."</p><p>5: what <em>else</em> Paris thinks you do: the Man in Black (in answer to Fezzik asking why he wears that black mask) saying "No. It's just that they're terribly comfortable."</p><p>6: what you want Paris to think you do (alternate phrasing not shown: who you want Paris to think you are): the Man in Black (in answer to Inigo asking who he is) saying "No one of consequence."</p><p>7: what you think you do: the Man in Black, moments after telling Inigo "I am not left-handed either" and doing a better gymnastic dismount than Inigo, poses with his sword.</p><p>8: what I think you do: Westley embracing Buttercup at the bottom of the ravine, saying "I told you I would always come for you." in larger font below: "<i>—Ladybug</i>".</p><p>9: what I think you want us to do: Westley kissing Buttercup, who is still wearing her bridal finery. Between the captions for panels 8 and 9, two interlocked rings; one band is plain and the other has a gem.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Reblog by ladyblog-official:</p>
</blockquote><p>Submitted by <span class="u">@red-silk-bandalore</span> !</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Reblog by catastrophic-plague from red-silk-bandalore:</p>
</blockquote><p><span class="u">@red-silk-bandalore</span> : Very well, I accept.</p><p>#<span>😻🖤</span> #<span>😽🐞</span></p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>give-it-agreste asked:</p>
</blockquote><p>…so is @red-silk-bandalore anyone we know? what about @catastrophic-plague?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>ladyblog-official answered:</p>
</blockquote><p>I DO NOT KNOW (and would not be able to confirm or deny if I did) BUT NOW I WANT TO</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Reblog by red-silk-bandalore:</p>
</blockquote><p>*smirk*</p><p>#old new borrowed blue #lucky penny in her shoe #wait no wrong one #dragon and phoenix #already wearing red</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Tumblr post by ladyblog-official:</p>
</blockquote><p>OMG OMG OMG OMG</p><p><span class="u">@red-silk-bandalore</span> and <span class="u">@catastrophic-plague</span> <em>are</em> the future Mme. and M. Lady and Chat Noir!</p><p>CONGRATULATIONS!</p><p><span>🎊💍🐞👰🏻🖤❤🤵🏼😽🔔🎉</span> </p><p>(source: personal communication—the interview video will be up in a few! and no, none of us are invited to the civil or family ceremonies, though they <em>might</em> have a ceremony in costume for the whole city)</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Reblog by give-it-agreste:</p>
</blockquote><p>Excuse you, that's Chat and Lady Bug to you, Madame Ladyblogger!</p><p>Tom &amp; Sabine's Boulangerie Pâtisserie would love to cater however many ceremonies, <span class="u">@red-silk-bandalore</span> and <span class="u">@catastrophic-plague</span> , drop in any time and ask!</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Reblog by mari-carminette:</p>
</blockquote><p>it's Lady Noire and Mister Bug, obviously</p><p><span class="u">@red-silk-bandalore</span> if you and <span class="u">@catastrophic-plague</span> do the city ceremony, will it be in your ordinary costumes, or do you want something designed? (<span class="u">Carmine by Marinette</span> hint hint <span>😺<span>)</span></span></p><p>#well there goes my tumblr dash for the next #uh #when's the wedding?</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Tumblr chat post by mari-carminette:</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Husband, checking Tumblr:</strong> Hey Belle, looks like Ladybug just asked Chat Noir to marry her.</p><p><strong>Me, too busy for this nonsense:</strong> Fetch me a seam ripper, farm boy. And a mocha.</p><p><strong>Husband:</strong> Funny you should say that, Princess. Looks like she proposed using a <i>Princess Bride</i> meme.</p><p><strong>Me:</strong> I myself am often surprised at life's little quirks. Seam ripper and mocha, pretty boy.</p><p><strong>Husband, exceedingly pleased with himself for some reason:</strong> As you wish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know">My comment policy</a>: tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a> and <a href="https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>